


I want a church boy that goes to church (and reads his bible)

by boostrash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck is in love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ill probably go back and edit this, im sorry, jeno is the straight guy™, renmin is a thing, wow i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boostrash/pseuds/boostrash
Summary: Donghyuck sighs and situates himself on the church steps beside Mark. “Listen, I'm not nervous about church. It's something else, don't worry about it,” he pauses to inwardly struggle, “-bro.”(Or in which Donghyuck is forced to go to church by his ever so religious parents.)





	I want a church boy that goes to church (and reads his bible)

**Author's Note:**

> uh this is my first work on here so go easy on me okaydksk there's going to be so many mistakes in this ik it. But anyway here are some things:
> 
> -Idk anything about Christianity or church so anything i say will probably be wrong. Oh and i have nothing against religious people dkdjd so im sorry if i offend you at any point of this fic. Just tell me and my uncultured self will delete it
> 
> -tell me if theres any grammar or writing mistakes so i can fix them. Any advice or constructed criticism is welcomed

“As of now, you're regularly going to be going to church with us. Isn't that fun?”

“What?” Donghyuck is shocked to say the very least. His eyes widen for a millisecond before realizing he should try to hide his evident surprise from his mom. 

Usually his parents would let him be, only involving him with their religious doings at home, saying it was _his choice_ on whether or not he wanted to go. But now, his mother is suddenly dropping this bomb of information on him. So of course he would be surprised, not that she needs to know.

“Listen I know this is sudden, and you haven't had any experience with church, which is our fault for never taking you, but as of now things are gonna change,” his mom places a manicured hand on his shoulder, a look of faux reassurance decorating her face.

“O-okay I guess. Do we have to go this Sunday?” He asks, hoping his mother would respond with a no. Sunday is two days away, and frankly he really doesn't want to go. Not that he hates Christianity or anything, he just isn't religious, or definitely not as religious as his parents. Not to disregard the fact he has things he needs to do on Sunday, not involving said churchly activites.

His mother let's a weak smile spread across her face, signaling Donghyuck’s hopes had not been answered. “Well, I know it's a late notice," she says, "but yes, you're going this Sunday.”

Oh, well _thankfully_ it's in the morning. So tthat means he doesn't have to completely abandon his promised plans. When he makes a promise, he always keeps it, well not always, but at least he makes a great attempt. “Wait, what time do I have to get up?”

“It’s not early or anything, just 10:30. Oh but this Sunday they're going to hold a small party at night around 10. It’s fun don't worry.” 

 _Well shit_ , Donghyuck thinks to himself. He had promised Renjun he'd go to a party with him, that is after Renjun begged and swore he would give him food in return. His friend barely enjoys parties, just like himself, but apparently his crush, Na Jaemin, is going to be there. Renjun plans on getting closer to him there, which he can't help but be proud of. He has been crushing on Jaemin since the beginning of freshman year, and they’re now in their third year of high school, it's about time he makes some type of move.

“How long is that going to be for? I kind of wanted to sleepover at Renjun's place that day,” Donghyuck plays with the band on his wrist, a nervous habit he had developed when he lies. It's not his fault his parents definitely would not allow him to leave church for a party. They're kind and loving parents of course, but they aren't so keen on rule breaking.

“Don't worry honey, it's just a couple hours long. I'm sure Renjun won't mind you missing one sleepover,” his mother rises from the couch with a smile plastered across her face, completely oblivious to her son's obvious discomfort. “I'm gonna go get started on dinner now, okay? I'll call you when it's done.”

Donghyuck slowly nods, “Okay.” It comes out in a barely audible mumble, his voice woven with worry of what the future will hold.

~~~

“I can't believe you can't go? Why did they have to take you to church this Sunday out of all of them? Hyuck, I have literally no one else to go with except Jeno, and he'd probably ditch me within the first few minutes! That oaf is actually popular unlike us. Fuck him and his basketball skills. God, why can't I be good at sports? I'd be way higher in the social chain. Like imagine me actually being able to be friends with the greek god himself, Jaemin.” Renjun complains over the phone right in Donghyuck’s ear. He feels shitty for cancelling, but what else can he do? It's not like he can just sneak out of the church party and come back after Renjun scores his date-

“Okay, so maybe I can come, but my plan is risky," he states, "also really stupid, and could possibly be the first time I get in serious trouble if it isn't successful,” He inhales and shifts in his bed, already nervous from the thought.

Donghyuck takes Renjun's silence as a signal to continue, “I guess I can try, emphasis on the try, to leave that dicks out for Jesus party. But _only_ if you promise you'll ask Jaemin out this week.”

“Seriously? Oh my god, Hyuck, I platonically love you so much. And you, my good sir, have yourself a deal,” he can feel Renjun's smile through the phone, which causes him to also smile. Making his friends happy is something he loves, no matter how much he likes to hide it by being an asshole. 

He lets out a yawn, stretching out his tired limbs, “Yeah yeah, love you, too, asshat. But anyway, goodnight. I'm too tired to deal with your sap.” He grips his comforter pulling it closer, already tucking himself into bed. He's had a long day of exhausting school work, so all the energy he has lost is finally taking toll on him.

Renjun just snorts in response, “You're literally one of the sappiest people I know, but go off i guess. Seriously though, thank you again. Goodnight Hyuck, I hope you find yourself a nice church boy.”

“Oh fuck off.”

~~~

To say Donghyuck is nervous is an understatement. He’s ridden with an anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach. Everything has finally processed and realization has crashed in his brain. He isn't nervous about church per say - he does hate the hideous attire he has to be seen in, but that's a whole other story - he is nervous about the fact he might disappoint his parents. For all they know, their son is perfect, excellent grades and never breaking the rules. But in actuality, Donghyuck is a very gay boy who swears like a sailor, and couldn't care less about having a religion. And very soon to be added to the list of 'Things That'd Disappoint My Parents' is ditching their church party for another less holy, more wild one. Overall, the real him would not be their ideal type of son.

After some more driving, they arrive at the church. The first thing he notices is how authentic and antique almost everything looks, from the building to the interior. It's a beautiful sight to marvel at and he would be if it wasn't for the appealing scenery that caught his eye.

Talking to what looks to be his mother, is a handsome boy with flowy ash brown locks, broad shoulders and wait- oh _fuck._ That's Mark Lee, captain of the basketball team with grades Donghyuck would kill for. The cute guy who’s a year older than him, but had to miss a year of school from an injury (that he probably got saving a cat from a tree or some shit), so now they're in the same grade. The Canadian who literally owns the school with his charming personality and good looks. The real Mr. Perfect is there in all his glory looking like an actual god, and somehow actually pulling off his church attire, which - what the hell, _how?_ Donghyuck might as well just say his prayers to him instead. _Do I perhaps… like Mark Lee? Oh fuck no, I can't- not again._

He starts to have war flashbacks to a couple years ago, when he had first developed his crush on Mark Lee. It was his third year of middle school, and he was in math class. The boy was discussing with Jeno why he didn't want to go to his basketball game, his reasoning being for sports being 'hella boring' to watch. Renjun nodded his head in agreement, while closing his book to finally jump in their conversation. Jeno was about to fire back at the two but was interrupted by the teacher walking in to the class with a new student. Said student had dark black hair with a nervous expression painted on his face. He looked down as all attention of the students slowly gravitated towards him and the teacher, the chatter slowly dying out.

“Listen up class, we have a new student here today who transferred from Canada. So please don't mind his Korean.” The teacher then turns her own attention to the new kid, “Would you like to introduce yourself?”

The black haired boy apprehensively nodded. Donghyuck's attention was captivated the moment Mark walked in. And he found his nervous demeanor endearing and adorable. “Hello, my name is Mark Lee,” he then bows and the teacher designates him to an open seat. Shockingly it's right in front of Donghyuck, definitely not helping his new found attraction for the boy. He had recently just come to terms with his lack of interest for girls three months prior, so it was still kind of hard to process.

The class then started, and throughout the entirety of it, not once did Mark acknowledge his existence. He just asked questions or made conversation with those next to him.

Unfortunately, it was like that for the rest of the school year. And the year after. Then eventually they progressed and moved into high school. It was even harder for Donghyuck to utter even one word to the Canadian boy than it was in previous school years. Mark shoulders had broadened out, he grew taller, and he even joined the basketball team. That led to him becoming cliché cool dude-bro who plays a sport, and most importantly - way out of Donghyuck’s league.

Once Mark got a girlfriend, who was really beautiful to say the very least, Donghyuck gave up on his unrequited crush entirely. He wasn't going to waste his time crushing on someone who doesn't know he exists and is most very likely straight. 

It had been easy to get over Mark, since they're schedules never aligned and they had completely different groups of friends, they still do. But now, Mark is there in all of his glory, in the same church Donghyuck will now be attending weekly. He doesn't know if he should be thankful because he gets to see Mark Lee, or slightly irritated since he had just gotten over his crush.

Donghyuck gets dragged out of his thoughts by his mom gently pulling him to his seat, which so happens to be, out of all the rows and seats, directly behind Mark. The world is playing a cruel prank on him and he does not appreciate it. _God, even the back off his head looks nice, that asshole,_ that thought pricks Donghyuck's mind as soon as he takes his seat.

Subsequently Donghyuck starts to wonder how his parents would feel about the very gay thoughts consuming his mind at the moment. Would they accept him for who he is? The only people he has only come out to were Renjun and Jeno, but that was only after Renjun had done it first. Renjun's parents did accept him when he came out, but his parents aren't as religious as Donghyuck’s. So he doesn't know how his own parents would react. He's pretty sure they know Renjun's gay, so he knows they don't hate it per say. He just doesn't know how they'll react to their _own_ son being gay. He knows he'll have to come out eventually since they'll start questioning why he hasn't had a girlfriend yet, which then might lead to him having to get a girlfriend. And Donghyuck does not want to feign hetero for the rest of his life, no thanks. But what if he has no choice but to? For all he knows, him coming out could cause his family to disown him, and he loves them too much for that to happen. Perhaps he's overreacting, well at least he _hopes_ he's overreacting. 

“Honey, focus, it's starting,” his mom nudges him out of his thoughts once again, so they can proceed to praise the Lord. And for once in his life Donghyuck does properly and genuinely pray, he prays for everything with his family to go well, he prays for them to at least still love him, if and when he comes out.

~~~

 _Shit._ Church had ended and now he is awkwardly standing, while his and Mark's parents converse. Mark is also there in the same position as him, but seemingly less uncomfortable. Donghyuck questions how Mark can look so chalant and awkward at the same time, it just adds so much to his charm. Another question he has is how and  _way_ his parents are even talking to Mark's? Had they always been friends, or are they just now acquainting each other? 

“Mark, since Donghyuck is new here," Mrs. Lee starts, staring at her son, "why don't you talk to him? Make him more comfortable and at ease. I mean just look how nervous the poor boy looks,” She then turns her head to stare at the boy of topic, making his skin crawl at the sudden attention focused on himself. He was once again lost in his thoughts, only coming back to reality after hearing his name.

Then he becomes fully aware of the prevailing situation, causing his brown eyes to widen. He can't believe he's going to have a one-on-one moment with _the_ Mark Lee. 

“Okay, we’ll be waiting out front for you guys,” Mark responds, while Donghyuck just nods his head. The more he realizes, the more the situation becomes worst in his eyes. Mark’s mother had said he looks nervous. Is he really so visibly anxious? Is he sweating a lot? Oh no, Mark's going to see him as some scared, feeble boy now. He is in fact the opposite on most occasions, today just isn't his day, okay?

Maybe - no, not maybe - he should calm down, but of course that isn't happening with Mark putting a hand over Donghyuck’s shoulder and leading him through the front doors. Though the touch is in an obvious ‘bro’ manner, Donghyuck can't help the way his heartbeat accelerates. He can't help the way his heart beat acts as if it's blazing fast down the steep of a rollercoaster even just by making eye contact with the latter. When the hell had he become so whipped for Mark Lee? He has no clue, but he's sure of one thing. His rekindled feelings for the boy are not going to end well in the slightest.

“So, why are you so nervous, dude? It's just church no need to be so worried,” Mark pats his shoulder in a way that's _suppose_ to be comforting, bringing him out of his gay panic. The only thing coming to his mind now is the way Mark just dudezoned him. He really does have no chance with him.

Donghyuck sighs and situates himself on the church steps beside Mark. “Listen, I'm not nervous about church. It's something else, don't worry about it,” he pauses to inwardly struggle, “- _bro.”_

“Oh, and here I thought you were actually scared of Jesus or something,” Mark lets out a small awkward laugh. It was adorable, but doesn’t help the awkward atmosphere Donghyuck and him just entered.

“Heh, yeah," he fakes a cough to stall for more time to think of something to say, in hopes of disbursing the discomfort in the air. Unfortunately, the first thing that comes to mind is a terrible, typical option, "well, uh- lovely weather we're having, right?” It isn't lovely weather. The clouds are greying and the wind is starting to get stronger, signaling it's going to rain soon. He even saw the weather forecast saying it's going to storm today. Donghyuck instantly regrets his life choices and internally cringes, of course he just had to make himself seem idiotic.

Mark scratches the back of his neck like every cliché ever, clearly showing his discomfort, “God, this is so awkward. But yeah, I guess the weather is nice if you like rain.” Donghyuck would have responded, but his and Mark's parents make their appearance, interrupting the his possible moment of embarrassment, and opening the decorated doors. 

Mark gets up, the other boy following in his footsteps. “Well, I guess I'll see you later at the party,” Mark waves as he starts to walk away with his parents, “Goodbye, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck will forever be head over heels with the way his name left Mark's lips. He still can't fathom his past - now present - crush knowing his name.

“Bye, Mark.”

~~~

“You remember the plan, right?” Renjun pesters through the phone as Donghyuck gets ready. He is currently looking for an outfit fit for a church party, but also a _party_ party.

“Yes, Renjun, I remember the plan. Now what outfit says ‘I love me some Jesus’ but also not. I don’t feel like changing, so I need clothes that are fit for both parties,” Donghyuck sighs as he places the phone down and puts it on speaker.

 “Does it matter? Um I don't know just wear something simple like a sweater and jeans.”

He looks through his closest and finds the perfect outfit that fits Renjun vague description of an outfit. “Okay, thanks." He continues, "Wow, you're a lifesaver and ruiner. The duality of my best friend.”

“Listen, you're the one who agreed with this. Scratch that, _you_  were the one to even come up with the idea in the first place,” Donghyuck scoffs as he tries to put on his black skinny jeans.

"I'm only doing this for the sake of your sad love life. Oh yeah, how do you know Jaemin is pan? Did you stalk him or something?”

Now it's time for his red haired friend to return the scoff. “No, he’s literally openly pan in the school. Shockingly our school is pretty accepting so there’s a lot of openly not straight people. I'm surprised you didn't know.”

“Wait, really? Are you saying I've been blinded of potential love interests? I can't believe this.” Finally Donghyuck is done with his outfit and moving on to his hair. He simply just brushes it out into a fluffy but stylish look.

“Bro, should I bring some makeup to put on at the party or should I just yolo it,” Donghyuck manages to say in the most obnoxious voice and way possible.

“Excuse me, what? Ew, Hyuck, you just sounded so hetero now? I think Jeno is rubbing off on you." He pauses for a moment to think about the question at hand, "But anyway just go natural, you don't want to go back to your church party with a smokey eye.” Donghyuck nods his head in response, even though they're on a phone call and the other can't see it.

Once Donghyuck finishes his final touches, he says his goodbyes to Renjun. He heads downstairs to meet up with his parents and they all take their leave to go to the party, or Donghyuck’s demise.

~~~

As soon as they arrive, Donghyuck is shocked to see how fancy everything is. And he comes to the realization that he is on the border of being underdressed. Is he wearing skinny jeans to some fancy wholesome party? Perhaps. Does he care? Not really, no.

"We're going to go find the Lee's. You and Mark can hangout since he's one of the only people you're acquainted with here.” Donghyuck totally believes that. And it's totally not because his parents want to seal their friendship with Mark's parents, so they're using their own son as some pawn to make buddy-buddy with their son. Totally not.

 “Okay, Dad.”

“Honey, brighten up. Just because it's church doesn't mean you can't have fun,” His mother smiles and pats his back. “We're gonna go find our friends now. Bye, sweetheart.”

 "Bye,” He lets out a little exasperated, not that they would notice anyway.

Once they're gone, he doesn't listen to his parents and goes to look for Mark, however, he does start to initiate his plan. Now it isn't fullproof, but it's a plan and that all that matters. At least he isn't just acting on impulse like usual, or else he would be screwed.

He starts to go in search for some type of back exit. But of course, since the church is more crowded than usual, and he has absolutely no idea where anything is, it takes longer than he had planned.

“God fucking damn it, where the hell is the other exit.”

“Well that's one way to speak in a church.” A voice speaks from behind Donghyuck, unreasonably close to his ear, startling him.

“Jesus fucking Christ- I mean what the hell- wait no I mean-” Donghyuck stutters out as an intial reaction. When he turns around to see who scared him half to death, the culprit is no other than Mark Lee. Is his face getting red? He can feel it getting red because _damn_ Mark is closer than normal. Fortunately (read: unfortunately) Mark backs up the second after Donghyuck turns around. He swears he's _not_ at all disappointed from the lost of proximity.

“Dude, chill I don’t care if you curse. Oh and sorry for scaring you I guess. I didn't think it'd actually work.” Mark smiles and continues, “So, what's gotten you so pissed this fine evening?”

“Nothing, I just- do you know where the second exit is? I looked in the back, but it wasn't there. I literally check everywhere, but I still can't find it,” Donghyuck ruffles he auburn strands and sighs. He can't help but not miss the smirk Mark gives. He thinks he might have just lost his breath, because how can one human look so good by just existing? Life isn't fair, _no_ , Mark Lee isn't fair. He needs to take responsibility for his actions. How dare he make his heart beat ten times as fast? One day he's going to send him into cardiac arrest with a lawsuit on his hands.

“The second exit is to you're left, Donghyuck.” He pauses to point in the direction of the door,  “See it right there?”

 “Oh.” _oh._

“So, you're not sneaking out to go to Yukhei’s party, right?” Mark inquires, his guess hitting right on bullseye.

“What the fuck is a Yukhei?” Donghyuck had no clue who was throwing the party or who was attending it, he only knew where it is and that Na Jaemin is going to be there. But he can only assume they're talking about the same party. And _okay_ , maybe he's cursing a bit too much. But he can't help it, it just happens when he's nervous. And Mark is making Donghyuck the embodiment of a nervous-wreck.

“The dude throwing the party you're about to go to.” Mark chuckles and grabs Donghyuck’s wrist and pulls him along to the exit. Donghyuck was going to say something, but the grasp Mark has on his wrist leaves him speechless. 

He gets pulled through all the crowds of people, deciding it's best not to question where Mark is dragging him because _oh my God he's holding my wrist_. For all Donghyuck knows he can be taking him away to go commit a second degree murder, but he would gladly let Mark murder him anyday. Okay - maybe he wouldn't - but his point still stands.

From a distance he can see his parents hitting it off with the Lee's, chattering away and completely not acknowledging he's about to ditch. He doesn't know if he should be upset about their lack of notice for him or happy since he can leave without worry of getting caught.

They arrive at the exit Mark told him about and the first thing that catches Donghyuck’s attention is Mark looking him straight in the eyes. His eyes are a breathtaking chocolatey brown, and wow why is his heart rate suddenly speeding up for the fifth time today? “So, now that I know where you're escaping to, do you need a lift? It’ll be way quicker if I drive you.”

“Wait, seriously? But don't you need to stay at this party and all with your parents? They'll surely notice your absence.” Mark releases Donghyuck’s wrist, his hand dropping to his side, lonely and missing Mark's warmth. He was so close to chasing back for it but knowing boundaries of what their relationship is and not, stopped him from doing so.

“Don't worry I got us covered. I texted my parents that me and you are going to get a bite to eat and that we'll be back before the party ends,” Mark wiggles his eyebrows to emphasize his accomplishment. _What a dork_ , Donghyuck thinks to himself. But he then realizes, he's about to get into a car with that dork. Is he dreaming? And oh no, this will eventually lead to his and Mark's conversation dying out and becoming awkward as soon as they start driving, _fuck._ He's surprised their current conversation isn't as awkward as their prior encounter. Maybe he can have hope of being at least friends with Mark in future now, seeing how they're currently getting along relatively well.

“So you're saying I looked all over for this god damn exit for nothing, only to find out I didn't have to sneak out and I could have just went through the front?” Donghyuck says, ignoring and dragging himself out of his previous thoughts.

Mark gives a weak smile, “Well, yeah, kind of? I mean I texted them after I found you looking clueless and lost, so without your lack of coordination, you would still be at risk of getting caught. No need to thank me.”

“Wasn't planning on it. And I knew where I was going, okay? I just didn't know the right direction or where it was." Mark was about to retaliate at the younger's impeccable reasoning, but was stopped by Donghyuck's lift of his hand. "Anyways, are we gonna get going? We have a time limit, Mark Lee."

Mark pulls out the keys to his parents' car, spinning them around his fingers and clicking the button to unlock it.

 _Dork._  Donghyuck thinks for the nth time and rolls his eyes. What a poor attempt at showing off. They both proceed to the nice car with lit headlights.  _I can't believe this is actually happening_ , the thought litters his mind on repeat before hopping in the passenger seat, a giddy feeling residing within him.


End file.
